


The Sun Rises

by Phoenix_Fire925



Series: The Sun Rises [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Depression, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt, im sorry, oh boy, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Evan contemplates one part of his life and he watches the sun set.TW for suicide, Short one-shot





	The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, real talk, this is depressing as hell. TW for suicide and extreme depression.

Evan watches as the sun rose from his spot on a tree. He was alone all day-not that that’s unusual. His mother had work, then classes. She once again left a twenty, with a note that had a heart on it. It made him smile.

He got to the orchard early. His mother didn’t know he was awake. She left, and he silently began his trek to the orchard, looking at the dark sky. All he hoped was to catch a glimpse of the sunrise. 

“The sun will always rise” was a common phrase he would hear. It basically meant that no matter how many panic attacks he had, the world continues. It was supposed to calm him down, and to remind him that this only lasted for this moment. No one else will remember this nervous breakdown. Evan just likes the sunrise. 

Evan watches the sky twist and fade around the growing sun, watching as the sky turned from blue, to a soft lilac purple, then to a daring orange, finishing it off in a soft pink and a sky blue. He watches, his mind slowly processing this change, appreciating the colors. As the sun finishes rising, his mind wanders. About the Connor Project. Like usual. He can never forget that. It’s weird. After ‘Connor’ had asked him about his arm, suddenly he was gone. Evan couldn't hear his voice. But, what’s weirder is that now he can hear Connor sometimes. Small whispers. Echoes of past mistakes, future promises, present redemption. Maybe, just maybe, it’ll be okay. 

Evan doesn't realize the sun is setting. He sat out here the whole day, contemplating Connor. At some point, Connor appeared on the branch in front of him. They talked. It wasn’t bad. Connor knew something Evan didn’t. He was exceptionally soft. Connor comforted him and told him that it gets better. How would Connor know?, Evan joked, Connor didn’t get to see it gets better. Connor looked worried. 

Connor didn't disappear until Midnight. Evan sat there in silence, not noticing the other was gone until minutes after. That’s okay. Connor was probably tired. Of what? Many things. Evan didn't mind. He didn't want to bother Connor. Connor was nice. Evan managed to stay until the next sunrise. 

His phone buzzed. He placed it on the branch next to him. It fell. 

He watched it fall, it bouncing off the grass below him. His mind recognizes the feeling that’s fully blossomed in him: emptiness. With this new realization, he stares at the phone. 

He falls. 

The sun rises.


End file.
